1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in or relating to folding bicycles or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have heretofore been proposed many folding or collapsible bicycles. It is pointed out, in general, that most folding or collapsible structures of these bicycles are complicated and one cannot quickly and easily extend or fold such structures and that most of such bicycles cannot be folded into a very compact form. For example, one of these known bicycles is provided with a bicycle frame which is so constructed as to be capable of being extended and folded along its longitudinal axis and which has a handlebar stem and a seat pillar that are axially slidably mounted so as to be capable of being axially extended and folded. With such structure, in order to extend or fold the bicycle, it is necessary to extend or fold such foldable or collapsible parts, namely, the frame, the handlebar stem and the seat pillar, individually and it is difficult to quickly and easily extend and fold the bicycle, and moreover, the dimension of the folded bicycle is not much smaller than that of the extended bicycle.
In folding bicycles of this kind, there are two important requirements that bicycles should be able to be very quickly and easily extended and folded and that they should be capable of being folded into the most compact form possible so that they can be easily carried and stowed in a room for storage.